Other Characters/Fallen Angels
Grigori Daniel Daniel (ダニエル, Danieru) is one of the Fallen Angel leaders whose position is the Head Researcher of Anti-Magic. He first appeared in the short story "Let's Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~. He has light blue hair and eyes, wears a white lab coat with a burned rim, and wears a pair of silver-colored gauntlets on both arms. He teased Arthur and Asia about how Chantinelle would cry if Arthur asked her to let him marry her daughter. He reappeared in Volume 22, watching Arthur's and Chantinelle's Rating Game with Penemue and Marut, commenting that Arthur has grow at an exceptional rate. Penemue Penemue (ペネム, Penemu) is one of the Fallen Angel leaders whose position is the Chief Secretary. She first appeared in the short story "Let's Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~. She has eyes that look strong, long purple hair, and large breasts and wears a purple knitted turtleneck under a brown coat. She teased Arthur and Akeno about how Baraqiel would cry if Arthur asked him to let him marry his daughter. She reappeared in Volume 22, watching Arthur's and Chantinelle's Rating Game with Daniel and Marut, expressing an interest in Arthur. Sahariel Sahariel (サハリエル, Saharieru) is one of the Fallen Angel leaders whose position is the Researcher of the Moon. He made his first appearance in the short story "Let's Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~. He has black hair with green highlights hair and wears thick glasses and a white lab coat. He took an interest in Casper, who mistook him as a girl. Tamiel Tamiel (タミエル, Tamieru) is one of the Fallen Angel leaders whose position is the Head of Business Department. He made his first appearance in the short story "Let's Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~. He has blond hair, wears a robe with many ornaments, and wears a circlet. Zaqiel Zaqiel (ザキエル, Zakieru) is a Fallen Angel whose position is a Researcher of the Sun. He made his first appearance during the opening ceremony for the Alliance Cup as a member of Chantielle's Team. He has pale blond hair, tanned skin, and wears a robe with many ornaments. Arakiel Arakiel (アラキエル, Arakieru) is a Fallen Angel whose position is the Researcher of the Sun. He made his first appearance during the opening ceremony for the Alliance Cup as a member of Chantinelle's Team. He has spiky dark red hair, completely jet black skin, wears a crimson overcoat with many pockets, and wears a pair of armor leggings. Harut and Marut Harut (ハルト, Haruto) and Marut (マルト, Maruto) is a pair of twin Fallen Angels whose position is a Researcher of the Moon (Harut) and a Researcher of Anti-Magic (Marut). They made their first appearance in the short story "Let's Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~. As twins they are almost identical, both wears a black hooded-jacket with golden accents, though Harut does wear a pair of glasses. Marut reappeared in Volume 22, watching Arthur's and Chantinelle's Rating Game with Daniel and Penemue. Chaos Insurgency Kokabiel Kokabiel (コカビエル, Kokabieru) is one of the Fallen Angel leaders who betrayed Grigori to ally himself with the Wizards of Oz. He is the leader of Alpha Team and a founder of the Chaos Insurgency. After the founding of the Chaos Insurgency and the Great Mythology War, Kokabiel was sealed away by the Hero Clan using the Holy Sword Caliburn Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Canis Lykaon